magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Theresa
About Back Row Mage. Magic basic attack. Able to silence other mages for long periods of time. Dev Note This all-new hero is a back row mage with powerful damaging ability and a back row position that gives her relatively strong durability and space to do damage. Skills Shadow Storm Summons a magic gust that deals continuous magic damage to enemies within it. Enemies hit by cyclones in the gust will get knocked up, and it will trigger a magic burning effect. * Damage +1273.3 @90. Magic Scorch Casts magic fire at an enemy, dealing continuous damage while in effect. After 3s it will explode, dealing damage to enemies in the area. Any enemy who receives a magic burning effect will get infected by it again, but an infection effect won't trigger another infection. * Continuous damage +3583.6, Continuous damage +527.4 @90. Magic Mark Deals magic damage to an enemy and silences him. If the enemy's ability power is less than 60% of Dark Saint's, he will be silenced longer. * Damage +7080.3 @90. Innate Magic Her understanding of magic enhances her ability power. * Ability power +1555.4 @90. Awakening Runes Gray to Green * 1 x Magic Force * 1 x Hardiness * 1 x Ability Power * 1 x Energy Regen Green to Green +1 * 1 x Regenerate * 1 x Ability Power * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Providence * 1 x Nature Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Hardiness * 1 x Valor * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Magic Shield * 1 x Mermaid Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Magic Force * 1 x Divine Power * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Wolf Spider Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Sublimity * 1 x Lion * 1 x Viper * 1 x Arch Wizard Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Providence * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Sage * 1 x Cur * 1 x Siren Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Knight * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Akso * 1 x Heracles Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Lion * 1 x Viper * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Luna Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Illusion * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Scorpion * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Fates * 1 x Venus Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Arch Wizard * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Athena * 1 x Chaos Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Venus * 1 x Hera * 1 x Mjolnir * 1 x Sia Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Knight * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Cetus * 1 x Heimdall * 1 x Thor Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Akso * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Harp * 1 x Fates * 1 x Isis * 1 x Tefnut Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Siren * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Venus * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Geb * 1 x Ra Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Akso * 1 x Chaos * 1 x Titan * 1 x Sia * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Soulstone Wishing Pool Strategy Trivia * Hero has been renamed from "Dark Saint" to "Theresa" in version 1.1.40.37 after some pressure on the official forum Media References *Elex Forum: Discussion Category:Heroes Category:Death Rock Category:Horror Story Category:Legendary Alliance